Aprendendo a Mentir
by Andressa-chan e Kiyuii-chan
Summary: UA Dois assassinos de uma organização chamada CODA se conhecem em um avião, mais tarde se descobrem parceiros de uma missão contra a organização inimiga, Akatsuki...Missão: Matar Orochimaru. Complicação: fingir serem casados. Será que no final das contas
1. Capítulo I

**Criadoras: H.Sakura-chan e Kyuii-chan n.n **

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é nosso, e sim de Kishimoto-sensei n.n **

**Sumário: (UA) Dois assassinos de uma organização chamada CODA se conhecem em um avião, mais tarde se descobrem parceiros de uma missão contra a organização inimiga, Akatsuki...**

**Missão: Matar Orochimaru. Complicação: fingir serem casados. Será que no final das contas o casamento vai ter sido só uma farsa ou o inicio de uma nova vida?**

**SasuSaku **

**Classificação: T**

**Casais: Sasuke e Sakura **

**Gêneros: Romance/Ação.**

**N/A:** Muito obrigada por perderem o tempo de vcs com a nossa fic tenham uma boa leitura! n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otawa, 14:30 da tarde.

O dia estava chuvoso, uma linda garota de cabelos róseos situava-se no segundo andar de uma casa, sentada confortavelmente em sua cadeira próximo a mesa do computador. Olhava noticias que rondavam a cidade em que morava. De fato estava entediada.

Haruno Sakura era uma garota gentil e trabalhava como Médica no hospital principal, mas de fato isso era só uma máscara para enganar a todos, na realidade ela trabalhava na organização CODA – Corporação Operacional de Assassinos.

De repente escuta-se um som na janela e imediatamente vê quem esta do outro lado. Era o entregador de cartas para missões. A jovem abriu a janela e pegou um objeto da mão dele, furando o polegar em seguida e pressionando-o contra um papel que o rapaz segurava, pegando a carta logo após isso.

O rapaz lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e foi embora, descendo do telhado velozmente e pegando a moto que havia deixado escondida num local próximo. Sakura desviou os olhos para a carta em suas mãos, curiosa.

No papel dizia:

_Haruno Sakura, precisamos de sua presença imediata na sede do CODA em Tokyo, para uma nova missão. Seu vôo sairá as 17:30, não se atrase. Quando chegar receberá novas informações para o caso._

_CODA._

Olhou para o relógio e logo se assustou. Eram 15:30?.! Tinha que se arrumar imediatamente!

Fez sua mala nas pressas, se arrumou, ligou para o táxi e foi descendo as escadas para despedir-se de seus pais. Sim, ela ainda morava com eles.

"Mãe, Pai, preciso falar com vocês."

"O que foi, filha?"- perguntou seu pai.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar agora, mas peço que confiem em mim. Um hospital me ligou pedindo meus serviços e notei que o emprego é muito melhor, então estou indo para lá. Pra Tokyo."

"Sakura! Mas! Você vai embora assim?.!" – Falou sua mãe em um tom de preocupação.

"Mãe, pai, eu preciso que confiem em mim, por favor, eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Nessa hora o táxi que a levaria até ao aeroporto chega.

"Então?"

"Está bem, mas se cuide mocinha. E ligue assim que chegar lá." - disse seu pai.

"Hehehe, pode deixar." – Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"Minha Sakura-chan – Sua mãe falava com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Mãe..."- Dito isso abraçou sua mãe e seu pai, e foi correndo com um guarda-chuva em direção ao táxi.

_**.oOo.**_

"Para onde a bela moça gostaria de ir?"- Falou o Taxista.

"Por favor, me leve até o aeroporto." – Sakura sorriu.

"Está bem, em direção ao aeroporto!"

Sua casa não ficava muito longe do aeroporto. No caminho, olhava para as pequenas gotículas de água que caiam sobre o carro e todos na cidade. Logo já estavam chegando.

"Quanto lhe devo ?"

"R$ 12,50"

Sakura não estava com paciência para contar moedas naquele momento, então pegou logo seus R$ 15,00 que tinha e entregou ao taxista.

"Fique com o troco" – Deu um sorriso pegou seu guarda-chuva e correu as pressas para o local que pegaria o avião.

_**.oOo.**_

Já eram 17:10 , correu para fazer check-in, mas parou assim que passou pelo mural digital com informações dos vôos.

_Kuso! O vôo estava atrasado! Toda correria para nada! ."_

"Atenção todos os passageiros com destino a Tokyo pela empresa Sky no vôo 12435 dirijam-se a esta fila ao meu lado" – Gritou a funcionaria da empresa.

_Ah! este é meu vôo!_

Sakura foi até a fila, e decepcionou-se ao ver que aquilo ia demorar mais do pensava.

Depois de 1 hora, notou que um dos passageiros foi reclamar com a funcionaria.

"Olha eu não agüento mais essa demora! Quero falar com o gerente dessa joça!" – Gritou impaciente.

"Senhor estamos fazendo o possível para-"

"Eu não quero saber disso!"

Sakura já tinha se irritado ao ver tal grosseria em sua frente e resolveu falar algo.

"Com licença, ela está fazendo o possível para que não ajam complicações, por favor não grite com ela."

"Eu não estou falando com você."- Respondeu grosseiramente.

Sakura perdeu sua paciência com este ato "Olha aqui seu-" Parou assim que escutou uma voz masculina fria, falando atrás dela.

"Cara, essa funcionaria é a única que pode nos tirar daqui, se você quer discutir com ela inutilmente, vá em frente e perca seu tempo."

O causador de toda confusão sentiu um frio na barriga ao ser fitado pelos olhos sérios de cor ônix, e resolveu voltar para a fila, resmungando um "que seja".

Sakura olhou para trás. Paralisou. O homem que estava atrás dela era simplesmente lindo! Cabelos escuros, olhos da mesma cor, alto, sexy... "_Mas o que estou pensando ?.!"_ tratou de tirar essas idéias da cabeça e agradece-lo.

"Arigatou"- Sakura sorriu.

"Hn" – murmurou o rapaz - "Não foi nada" – Ele não deu uma resposta melhor, pois estava encantado com a garota à sua frente. Cabelos róseos, olhos que pareciam esmeraldas, corpo cheio de curvas, cintura fina... Perfeita!

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema com esta companhia aérea, ela é perfeita e não tem culpa de estar chovendo." – comentou Sakura, distraída.

"Ela só não é mais perfeita que o bar que acabaram de fazer aqui no aeroporto. Gostaria de ir lá? Guardarei um lugar para você." O rapaz deu um sorriso sexy.

Sakura corou e ia dizer que não podia, mas soou totalmente diferente o que disse. "Adoraria"- n.n

**.oOo.**

Chegaram no Bar. Este estava movimentado, parecia que todos daquele vôo atrasado foram para lá também.

"A propósito, sou Uchiha Sasuke"

"Prazer! Sou Haruno Sakura" – n.n

"Então Sakura, o que gostaria de beber?"

"Hmm..." – Murmurou pensativa.

"Bom, eu quero um..."

"Captain Collins" – Falaram em uníssono.

Sakura riu.

"É, parece que temos gostos parecidos.." – Ele fez uma cara indiferente.

"Pois é"

"Passageiros do vôo 12435 com destino a Tokyo , queiram se apresentar no portão de embarque." – Anunciou a Funcionaria.

"Acho que finalmente poderemos voar."

"Hn, vamos então."

"Hai!" Sakura seguia Sasuke ate o portão, e este a olhava de esguelha.

"_Sasuke,você tem que admitir. Essa garota é a garota mas linda que você já viu na vida. Mas quê diabos... ?.!"_

Não podia pensar em mulheres agora, estava muito ocupado em outra coisa, onde não se podia ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

_**.oOo.**_

Sakura e Sasuke logo passaram pelo portão e se destinaram à aeronave.

"Boa Noite! Obrigada por escolherem a empresa aérea Sky, tenham um bom vôo!" – Disse a aeromoça, pegando as passagens de ambos, destacando uma parte e devolvendo a outra.

Sakura sorriu como resposta. "_ 7-A , 7-A... Cadê?" _ Parou onde queria. "_Achei!"_

Colocou sua mala no local apropriado e sentou na poltrona. Notou que logo no corredor vinha Sasuke, que parou na frente dela. "_Sasuke ?"_

"Estou na 7-B?" fez uma cara de um pouco surpreso, checando novamente o assento na passagem.

"Que coincidência"- Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"É" – concordou Sasuke.

Sakura apenas sorriu dando passagem para ele sentar. Sasuke se acomodou, e olhou rapidamente para ela.

Um sorriso pequeno e discreto formou-se em seu rosto.

Assim que todos os passageiros sentaram, as aeromoças mostraram todas as informações, e o comandante anunciou:

"Tripulação preparar para decolagem."

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Ela odiava andar de avião, tinha medo desde criança. "_Ahhh,eu vou morrer! T.T" _Segurou no encosto de braço com força.

Sasuke percebeu a aflição da garota e aproveitou a oportunidade. Sakura sentiu mais outro calafrio, maior na verdade. _Sasuke estava segurando sua mão?.! não podia acreditar nisso! _

"S-Sasuke.." gaguejou ela, corada.

"Não precisa ficar medo." Sakura sorriu, mesmo com o semblante indiferente do rapaz.

"Arigatou" – disse e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor da mão de Sasuke sobre a sua.

O avião decolou e depois de alguns minutos, Sakura arriscou abrir os olhos.

"Viu? Não foi nada demais." O Uchiha comentou, olhando-a de esguelha, com serenidade no rosto.

"É mesmo" – n.n""

O sinal de afivelar o cinto desligou.

"Bom, eu vou ao banheiro." – Disse Sasuke levantando-se.

"Eu também vou." – Sakura também fez o mesmo que o rapaz.

Passaram pelo corredor até chegar no banheiro.

"Primeiro as damas"

"Ah, deixa disso, Sasuke, pode ir você na frente." – n.n'

O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha. "Então ta"

Passou-se 2 minutos, Sakura estava na frente da porta do banheiro, esperando Sasuke.

Ele abriu a porta.

"Sua v-" ia dizendo, quando houve uma turbulência.

Sakura acabou por se descuidar e cair para o lado de sasuke,fazendo este voltar para dentro do banheiro com Sakura em cima dele. Foi tão rápido que o pé da garota acabou batendo no pino da trava do banheiro, quebrando-a quando estava em cima de Sasuke. Assim que percebeu a situação que estava corou como um pimentão.

Estava com o rosto quase colado com o de Sasuke, suas respirações se misturavam, e a sensação era ótima.

"_Kuso! E agora..?"_

**Tsuzuku...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nhaaa oie! Aki eh a Andressa! Nossa eh um prazer estar fazendo essa fic com a kiuyii-chan n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap.n.n **

**Bom ****Reviews**** por favor! )**

**Até o próximo cap!n.n**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei n.n**

Legenda:

'fala' - normal

_'pensamento' - itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Ótimo, nada podia ficar melhor.

Tudo bem, podia. Sasuke estava sorrindo de forma maliciosa e isso estava fazendo o estômago da jovem dar piruetas sem medir conseqüências. Sem contar em sua face ligeiramente avermelhada. Não podia dizer que não estava gostando, afinal... Sasuke definitivamente não era alguém de se jogar fora, e permanecer com suas respirações se mesclando era algo bastante agradável.

_Ah, droga, eu to perdendo a cabeça._

"E então? Vamos passar o resto da viagem assim?" – A voz do Uchiha tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos e a jovem ainda pensou em responder que não seria má idéia, mas rapidamente corou e saiu de cima dele, desviando os olhos para a porta bloqueada.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"O que foi?" – Sasuke indagou, já de pé e observou a garota suspirar.

"Acho que estamos presos."

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como é?" – Sakura apontou um dedo para o pino quebrado, impedindo que qualquer um movimentasse a porta.

"Vê?"

"Ótimo, você fez muito bem, Sakura." – Ele murmurou, sarcástico, suspirando.

Ei, por que estava reclamando? Será que não se tocava que estava num banheiro apertado preso com a Haruno?

Sakura estreitou os olhos verdes.

"Não foi culpa minha. Se não tivesse a droga da turbulência nem estaríamos aqui dentro, ok?"

"Ok, agora se afaste." – Sasuke falou, como nem tivesse ouvido o que ela disse. Esta pareceu bastante confusa e não atendeu ao pedido dele.

"Com licença, mas se você não percebeu não dá pra arredar um pé aqui dentro."

"Então fique onde está."

O Uchiha deu meio passo para alcançar a maçaneta, tendo que manter o corpo próximo ao de Sakura para tal ato. Bom, não era sua culpa, afinal tinha que dar uma olhada naquela situação, caso contrário, ficariam ali pelo resto do vôo.

E isso seria ainda pior.

Sakura enrubesceu.

"E-Ei, o que você esta fazendo?" – Ela murmurou, tentando desacelerar seu coração.

"Prefere ficar aqui comigo o resto da viagem?"

"Não, muito obrigada." ¬¬

"Ótimo, então não reclame e fique quieta."

Sakura contou mentalmente o tempo que eles estavam ali e que Sasuke estava analisando o trinco e a porta. Isso a deixou muito irrequieta.

"E então, Senhor Inteligência, conseguiu?" – O rapaz se manteve sereno.

"Não, o que significa que ficaremos aqui até alguém perceber."

"Como é?.!"

"Foi o que você ouviu."

A Haruno suspirou, derrotada, sem acreditar em sua sorte. Erguendo seus olhos esmeralda fez com que ela notasse o quanto o corpo de Sasuke continuava próximo ao seu. Corou novamente e tratou de se afastar, bastante desconcertada.

Sasuke não ia desperdiçar a chance quando Sakura estava de costas, então rapidamente retirou um pequeno objeto de ouro do bolso, engatando-o em uma parte do trinco quebrado e fazendo força para retirar a parte que impedia a abertura da porta. Foi como havia pensado. A peça da trinca se quebrou com facilidade e logo a porta se abriu.

Agilmente, guardou o objeto no bolso da calça assim que Sakura se virou de súbito, surpresa ao ver que a passagem estava livre.

"Como você fez isso?" – Ela indagou.

Sasuke abriu a boca, preparando a mentira, mas foi interrompido por uma aeromoça que chegou no local, estupefata com a cena.

"Ei, vocês dois, isso aqui não é um motel...!" – Com a face ligeiramente rubra, Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"Iie. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada que você está pensand-"

Sasuke rolou os olhou e interrompeu a jovem.

"Está bem, comissária, você nos pegou. Pedimos desculpas." – Sakura sentiu que ele não sentia remorso coisa nenhuma, mas ficou calada, desviando os olhos para a aeromoça, que ainda estava um pouco furiosa.

"Certo... Não quero ver isso novamente."

A mulher nem saiu dali, e Sasuke saiu puxando uma Sakura confusa para seus assentos, cansado demais para discutir com a comissária.

**_.oOo._**

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da matriz da CODA, a jovem desviava os orbes verdes para os lados, analisando todos os detalhes e notando o quanto havia gente atarefada passando por ali, correndo de um lado para o outro. Parecia que a empresa havia crescido ainda mais.

"Não acredito! Sakura?.!"

Surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, a Haruno fixou os olhos nas três jovens que estavam mais à frente. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

"Sakura-chan, faz muito tempo que não nos víamos...!" – Indo ao encontro delas, radiante, ficou observando-as, notando o quanto elas não haviam mudado. Tenten mantinha os cabelos presos em duas tranças; Hinata parecia menos tímida e manteve os cabelos curtos, seus orbes perolados ainda reluzentes; Temari continuava com os cabelos loiros divididos em quatro partes.

Depois de se abraçarem, Tenten foi a primeira a falar, sorrindo em expectativa.

"Ei, não diga que vai passar o resto do semestre aqui." – Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"Não sei, eles ainda nem me disseram qual é a missão."

"Mas quando você acabar, nós podemos sair juntas, Sakura-chan." – Hinata sugeriu, contente com aquela idéia de reunir a turma.

"Claro. Aliás, nós pod-"

Um barulho de algo quebrando chamou a atenção das garotas e um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis brilhantes correu na direção delas, com um sorriso maior que a face. Provavelmente havia batido em algo enquanto corria.

"Naruto, o que-"

A Haruno parou de falar assim que sentiu ele abraça-la, radiante.

"Sakura-chan! Que bom te ver! Nem acredito que você voltou pro nosso lado...!" – Ele a largou, ainda sorrindo, da mesma forma que a jovem de cabelos róseos.

"Eu só estou morando com os meus pais agora, Naruto. Não quer dizer que fui para o 'outro lado'."

"Você ainda mora com eles, Sakura?" – Temari indagou.

"Moro." n.n'

Uma gota surgiu em todos os presentes, e Temari falou:

"Tem pelo menos namorado?" -.-

"Não." n.n'

"Então sou o primeiro a me candidatar." – Os jovens voltaram a atenção para um homem de cabelos brancos que se aproximava, com um sorriso enorme e maroto na face.

"Como é, Ero-Sennin?.!" – Naruto quase pulou no mais velho, sem acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo para sua 'irmã'.

"Depois nós conversamos, pessoal." – Jiraya se virou para a Haruno. – "Vamos, Sakura, Tsunade quer falar logo com você."

"Nos falamos mais tarde." – Sakura falou para seus amigos, sorrindo e sumindo de vista pelo corredor ao lado do mais velho de cabelos brancos.

"Será que ele está mentindo de novo?" – Tenten indagou, com uma gota.

"Ele que não se atreva." – Naruto respondeu, com fogo nos olhos.

**_.oOo._**

"E então? Como foi a viagem?" – Jiraya indagou, sorrindo para a jovem ao seu lado.

"Boa." – Sakura retrucou, lembrando de Sasuke e afastando aquele pensamento de sua cabeça. – "Jiraya-sama, qual é a missão, afinal?"

"Ah, bom, isso daí só com a Tsunade." – Ele falou, ficando mais sério.

"Mas você sempre sabe as mis-"

"Sakura, vamos mais rápido porque seu parceiro também está esperando lá na sala."

A jovem ignorou o fato de Jiraya ter mudado de assunto bruscamente, e seus pensamentos começaram a vagar em seu parceiro desconhecido. Quem seria? Lembrava que já havia trabalhado com Naruto e Shikamaru, mas duvidava fazer dupla com eles novamente. Só esperava que fosse alguém legal.

O barulho de Jiraya batendo na porta com os nós dos dedos chamou a atenção de Sakura para a realidade, e seus ouvidos captaram a voz séria que veio do lado de dentro.

"Pode entrar." – Obedecendo, Jiraya abriu a porta e ambos entraram no escritório.

Tsunade, uma loira de seios grandes, estava atrás de sua mesa, sentada numa cadeira. Em frente a ela, havia duas cadeiras, uma que estava ocupada por um rapaz de cabelos negros, ligeiramente espetados.

Espere. Conhecia aqueles cabelos...!

Assim que o jovem virou a cabeça pra ver quem eram os convidados, Sakura notou que não era a única espantada.

"Sasuke?.! Você faz parte da-!"

"Ótimo que já se conhecem." – Tsunade a cortou, fazendo um movimento com a mão para a jovem sentar na outra cadeira.

Ainda abobalhada, Sakura obedeceu e começou a prestar atenção na chefa, enquanto Jiraya apoiava as costas na parede, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

"Primeiramente, essa missão é secreta. Ninguém além de nós quatro e Kakashi deve saber sobre ela, entenderam?" – A loira começou, encarando-os com os seus orbes cor de mel transbordando seriedade.

Sakura estava começando a achar aquilo muito estranho, e em seguida, observou Tsunade suspirar.

"Vocês sabem da nossa maior inimiga, a Akatsuki, não é?" – Os dois apenas continuaram sérios. – "O Orochimaru, dono daquela droga de empresa, começou a nos mandar ameaças, dizendo que iria acabar com nossos assassinos e espiões se não déssemos o fora do ramo e quebrássemos a CODA."

Os dois agentes estreitaram os cenhos. Mas que diabos...? Orochimaru estava ameaçando-os...?

"E é óbvio que nós não vamos aceitar a oferta dele." – Tsunade continuou. – "Então resolvi chamá-los pra acabar com isso. A missão é simples: matem o Orochimaru."

"Certo, e quem vai ser o guia?" – Sasuke indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sai."

O Uchiha rolou os olhos. Que droga. Justo aquele cara...?.!

"Mas, Tsunade-sama, e se o Orochimaru começar a matar os agentes da CODA?" – Sakura indagou. – "Caso ninguém saiba, então vão estar todos com a guarda baixa."

"Não, nós avisamos para todo o pessoal ficar mais atento em tudo que fazem e em todo lugar que vão." – Jiraya retrucou, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez naquela sala.

Tsunade voltou a encara-los e falou:

"Vocês estão com todos os equipamentos, não é?" – Os dois assentiram. – "Então ótimo, o Sai vai dar todas as informações de primeira e última hora pelo aparelho de comunicação de vocês."

Sakura e Sasuke sabiam que ela estava se referindo a um pequeno objeto, que parecia um mini e fino computador, acompanhado de um minúsculo fone sem fio que eles colocavam no ouvido.

"Então, boa sorte com a missão." – Tsunade falou e logo em seguida lembrou de algo, que fez um sorriso maroto surgir em sua face. – "E agora vão até o Kakashi. Ele lhes dará a bela surpresa."

_**.oOo.**_

A jovem Haruno desviou os olhos do corredor, pelo qual andava, para o rapaz sereno ao seu lado. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e seus orbes verdes não conseguiram esconder a surpresa logo que comentou:

"Eu nunca ia imaginar que nós seríamos parceiros, Sasuke."

"É..." – O Uchiha desfez o semblante calmo, dando lugar a um sorriso maroto na face. – "Chamo isso de sorte."

Sakura ficou confusa e tentou não ser afetada por aquele sorriso.

"Por que?"

"Por já termos nos conhecido antes."

E também por ser parceiro de uma garota linda.

"É, tem razão. Ei!" – O rapaz a olhou, notando o semblante de compreensão na face dela.

"Então você tinha um aparelho da CODA pra sairmos do banheiro...!"

O mesmo sorriso de antes voltou às feições de Sasuke.

"O que significa que você vai ter que se esforçar pra sobressair ao meu lado." – Um sorriso repleto de confiança brotou nos lábios da Haruno.

"Cuidado com o que fala, Sasuke."

Os dois jovens se entreolharam, conservando os sorrisos de triunfo.

"Oba, vejo que já estão se dando bem." – O casal desviou os olhos para o homem de cabelos grisalhos mais à frente.

Sakura não conteve a felicidade.

"Kakashi-san...!" – O Hatake sorriu e ergueu a mão, num breve aceno.

"E aí, Sakura?"

Sasuke recompôs o olhar sereno e indagou algo que não saído de sua cabeça desde que haviam dado o fora do escritório de Tsunade.

"Qual é a surpresa afinal, Kakashi?"

"Impaciente como sempre, Sasuke." – o mais velho falou, balançando a cabeça, negativamente. – "Mas vamos ao que interessa mesmo."

Ele abriu a porta de uma sala bem à frente, entrando e sendo acompanhado pelos dois agentes. A sala era bastante organizada, com várias pastas em cima da mesa, acompanhadas por um Laptop preto. A persiana estava fechada, impedindo a passagem dos raios solares, e o ar-condicionado estava ligado, dando um ar aconchegante ao ambiente.

Kakashi foi para trás da mesa e abriu uma gaveta, pegando um grande envelope. Abriu-o e retirou um papel deste, entregando para Sakura.

"Aqui está o apartamento de vocês." – A jovem e Sasuke correram os olhos pelo documento, e Sakura foi a primeira a falar, tranqüilamente.

"Esse é o meu ou do Sasuke?"

"Dos dois."

O Uchiha pensou que aquilo era o efeito da idade no Hatake e logo retrucou:

"Mas só tem um quarto aqui."

Um contente sorriso brincou nos lábios de Kakashi.

"Essa é a surpresa."

Merda. Então aquilo não era a idade?

Os dois começaram a temer pelas próximas palavras do mais velho e não foram exatamente palavras que os assustaram, mas sim quando Kakashi retirou dois anéis de dentro do envelope.

Não... Aquilo não eram anéis...! Eram alianças...!

"Já pensaram onde vai ser a lua-de-mel?"

Ambos ficaram paralisados.

"O que?.!"

"Ora, pra que o espanto? Pensei que os melhores agentes da CODA estivessem preparados pra qualquer situação." n.n

Sakura pensou que não para aquela situação, mas não discutiu, e apenas pegou a aliança.

Sasuke colocou a aliança no dedo, ainda contendo a raiva e a vontade de pular no pescoço do Hatake.

Kakashi retirou outro papel do envelope e uma caneta da mesa, entregando para o casal e dizendo:

"O documento é falso, podem assinar." – Ambos obedecem, sabendo que aquilo eram suas assinaturas no 'cartório', comprovando que eram realmente casados, mesmo que fosse algo falsificado.

Graças a Deus, ambos pensaram.

Em seguida, Sasuke desviou os olhos para Kakashi, comentando:

"Tsunade estava bêbada quando teve essa idéia?"

"Ei, Sasuke, não sei do que você esta reclamando. Eu não me arrependeria em casar com a Sakura."

A Haruno sentiu a face aquecer e o jovem Uchiha teve que concordar internamente com o Hatake. Ele próprio nunca imaginaria ter tanta sorte com uma esposa que havia acabado de conhecer.

Ei, eles iam dividir a mesma cama, não é?

"Certo, então vocês vão para o apartamento e aguardem as informações do Sai." – A voz de Kakashi retirou Sasuke de seus pensamentos e este apenas assentiu junto com sua parceira, abrindo a porta da sala, prontos para sair.

No entanto, o Hatake teve que fazer seu comentário mais importante, sorrindo:

"Ah, sim. Comportem-se."

Sakura atirou o primeiro objeto à vista nele.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Iie: Não**

* * *

**Oie! n.n Aqui é a Kiyuii-chan xDD**

**Gente, eu to meio sem idéias pra comentar aqui, então vamos aos agradecimentos pelas reviews xD**

**Arigatou a:**

Arenith H.S. Torrang

Uchiha Bibi oO'

Yamanaka Yumi

Gisah-chan

Konoha Sisters

Hyuuga Tha

Uchiha kaoru-chan

Misaki Matsuya

**Obrigadaaaaaa! n.n /o/ \o/ Esperamos que vcs gostem desse capítulo e deixem reviews, hehe, please!n.n'**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan  
**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei n.n**

Legenda:

'fala' - normal

_'pensamento' – itálico_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo III**

Que maravilhoso,nunca em sua vida nada tinha dado tão certo...claro que pensava justamente ao contrario...ou será que não ?.!

Sasuke e ela tinham que simplesmente fingir um casamento,morar na mesma casa e ainda participar de uma missão contra um incrível inimigo...

O casal estava situado agora dentro do elevador,todos os dois em completo silencio,até que chegaram no andar onde se encontrava o apartamento.Logo que iam se aproximando da porta ouviram a outra ao lado se abrir,logo um garotinho por volta de seus recém completados 8 anos saiu e logo depois fechou a porta dando de cara com os dois.

"Vocês são os novos vizinhos não são?.!" – Disse a criança alegre.

O casal se entreolha.

Logo Sakura resolve responder, mas Sasuke interrompe enlaçando-a pela cintura e dizendo:

"Nós somos sim,acabamos de nos casar" – n.n

Sakura cora e faz uma cara de meio espanto.

"Parabéns ! bom não vou querer atrapalhar vocês até algum dia" - Disse a criança se retirando do local pulando e cantando, deixando para trás duas pessoas levemente coradas na frente da porta.

"Bom acho melhor entrar-mos sasuke" - disse sakura ainda corada.

"Un ...claro" - Sasuke que ainda estava meio aéreo pegou a chave e tratou de abrir logo a porta dando passagem para sakura entrar primeiro.

O apartamento era simplesmente lindo! ... não era muito grande mas era muito agradável.

"Nhaaa! Sasuke como é lindo este apartamento!" - Sakura deu um enorme sorriso.

"Sim...é Lindo" - Sakura continuou a olhar o apartamente sem se tocar de que o Uchiha havia mencionado aquilo por estar totalmente estupefato com o lindo sorriso que a jovem deu a minutos atrás.

"Bom..Sasuke eu vou tomar um banho agora" – n.n

Sakura pegou de sua mala um pijama de ursinhos e uma toalha,assim seguiu para o banheiro.

"Okay" - Respondeu ele para a garota que já não mais se encontrava lá.

**.oOo.**

Estava no Banho a mais de 1h...submersa na banheira, algo definitivamente estava incomodando-a...

Droga...Não conseguia parar de pensar nele nem um pequeno estante! Estava ficando com raiva de si mesma... Corava em só olhar naqueles penetrantes olhos cor de ônix...

Acabou seu banho ainda atordoada pegou sua toalha e amarrou em seu corpo, logo depois só escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo e por trás desta um certo Uchiha surgia. Corou até não poder mais.

"SASUKE O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?.! FECHA ESSA PORTA!"

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face do Uchiha ao ver a jovem tão embaraçada.

"Nós somos casados, lembra?.!"

"Seu..! Seu...! Seu HENTAI!"

Sasuke fechou a porta antes de receber um objeto em sua cara.

'_Ahhhh! Não acredito nisso! O que diabos deu no Sasuke?.!'_

Rapidamente Sakura vestiu seu Pijama de ursinhos e saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao quarto onde encontrou Sasuke sentado na cama encarando-a, sentindo-se embaraçada novamente sakura pega um lençol e um travesseiro e entrega a sasuke que agora estava confuso.

"Pra que isso ?.!" - o.ô

"Você vai dormir no sofá ué!" – O.ô

"Eu não! Eu vou dormir na cama." - n.n'

"Então eu irei dormir no sofá" - Disse sakura pegando o Travesseiro e o Lençol, mas antes de sair do quarto sentiu um braço segurando-a.

"Também não posso permitir que uma mulher durma no sofá... então vamos dormir juntos!" – n.n

"O Queee?" - Sakura Falou quase gritando.

"Você escutou, vamos lá sakura eu não vou tem matar ou algo assim..." – n.n'

"...ai...não acredito que irei dizer isso mas...está bem.." – u.u'

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso e se deitou na cama, logo depois Sakura se deitou também.Claro que ela se virou de costas para ele...ainda não acreditava estar deitada junto a Sasuke!

Depois de uns 3 minutos, sakura sentiu um frio na espinha assim que notou que o Uchiha enlaçou com seus braços sua cintura.

"Sasuke, eu sinto que você está se aproveitando da nossa situação de 'casados' " - Disse num tom aparentemente nervoso.

Ele apenas sorriu malicioso e se afastou dela respondendo logo em seguida.

"De certa forma,sim"

Sentindo que ia acabar apanhando se a enlaça-se novamente então tratou de dormir logo.

Sakura também acabou se rendendo ao sono e logo o casal dormia confortavelmente. No meio da noite Sasuke acaba por abraça-la novamente enquanto dormem.

**.oOo.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­O Sol já estava lá de pé, Atrapalhando o seu sono...não agüentando mais abriu os olhos,piscou duas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, e logo depois sentiu que estava sendo abraçada pela cintura novamente, se virou para o outro lado e deu de cara com um Sasuke dormindo.

Ficou fitando-o por um longo tempo... Ele era tão lindo dormindo...

'_Não Sakura! Isso é só uma missão lembre-se disso! Agora trate-se de se levantar e ir direto preparar o café da manha!'_

E foi o que fez... Levantou-se e foi preparar um delicioso café da manhã.

**.oOo.**

Estava sentindo falta de algo... Algo que possuía um perfume de cerejeira e uma pele macia como algodão. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama ainda utilizando sua samba canção e saiu procurando a dona dos cabelos róseos que estava antes ao seu lado. Foi até a cozinha e se sentiu aliviado ao ver Sakura preparando o café da manhã.

Sakura se vira, e se arrepende disso vendo sasuke só usando aquele samba canção, deixando assim o corpo bem definido dele a sua vista.

"Sasuke, isso é jeito de andar por aí?" – Disse corada.

Sasuke suspira.

"Droga, você torna as coisas muito mais complicadas, sabia?" – Disse indo trocar de roupa no quarto.

Quando Sasuke volta vê Sakura comendo em um lado da mesa e no outro não há nada.

"O que?" - Ela indaga confusa.

E assim se toca de que ele esperava que ela fizesse o café para ele também.

"Nem pensar! Você queria que eu fizesse comida para você?"

Sasuke sentiu uma gota surgir em sua cabeça.

"E porque não?.!"

"Porque eu não sou sua esposa.Dá seu jeito." – u.u

Sasuke se vira indo preparar sua comida.

'_Casamento sempre foi uma droga mesmo..'_

Enquanto comiam uma mensagem chega pelo aparelho de comunicação de Sasuke, o qual coloca seu fone no ouvido e ainda uma torrada em sua boca.

"O que você quer seu idiota ?.!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuzuku...**

**Oie gente! Aqui eh a Andressa-chan! xDD**

**Nossaaaa! Me desculpem por não ter atualizado a tempos esse cap. da fic! Não me matem por favor! É que estou tendo muitas provas no momento...**

**TT**

**se ajoelha não me matem por favor TT**

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews:**

NaNe

Yamanaka Yumi

Adriana Paiva

Sterzinha

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Hyuuga Tha

Misaki Matsuya

Raven Ashtart

Bruna

**Obrigadaaa! Mesmooooo! o/**

**Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. ( se não coloquem a culpa toma em mim mesmo... xD )**

**Deixem reviews por favor n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Andressa- Chan**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei n.n**

Legenda:

'fala' - normal

_'pensamento' – itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"O que você quer, seu idiota?" – Sasuke indagou, sem alterar sua feição de serenidade.

"Sasuke? Não acredito, pensei que tivesse passado a mensagem pra feiosa." – A voz do guia alcançou o ouvido de Sasuke e este apenas retrucou:

"Não começa. São sete da manhã. O que você quer além de encher o saco?"

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, indagando:

"Sasuke, quem é?" – Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente.

"Ninguém, fique quieta."

"O que?.! Eu sou sua parceira, idiota...!"

Aquilo tudo logo de manhã estava começando a alterar a calma do Uchiha e este não conseguiu se conter ao direcionar a voz para o fone.

"Sai, quer dizer logo o que você quer?.!"

"Sim, desliga a droga do fone e lê a mensagem."

A conexão caiu após aquelas palavras e um bipe foi ouvido em seguida. Os dois aparelhos da CODA estavam piscando nos bolsos dos agentes, e eles não hesitaram em dar uma olhada no recado:

'Vão para o porto **agora**. Um integrante da Akatsuki vai estar lá daqui a alguns minutos e ele possui grandes informações sobre Orochimaru. Levem armas de grande potência, pois não vai ser fácil chegar até ele. Quando já estiverem lá Sai vai orienta-los pelo comunicador.

CODA.'

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam.

**_.oOo._**

Os dois jovens chegaram ao dito porto, sentindo os raios do Sol e a leve brisa, a qual balançava as vestes comuns dos agentes. Sabendo que o movimento ali era bem pequeno, eles não fizeram questão de esconder os revólveres que tinham nas mãos e rapidamente foram mais adentro do porto. O silêncio estava tão intacto que o casal levou um susto quando o barulho de um tiro cortou o ar.

Sasuke empurrou Sakura de leve, pegando o tiro de raspão no ombro e assustando a amiga.

"Sasuke...!" – O Uchiha ignorou completamente o sangue escorrendo de seu braço e também a aflição que adornava a face da Haruno. Velozmente, ele pegou munição e carregou mais seu revólver, falando:

"Fique atenta e coloque o fone."

"O seu braço-!"

"Não se preocupe, foi de raspão."

Ele mal havia acabado de falar e logo puxou Sakura para si, jogando ambos para trás de enormes caixas de ferro, ouvindo os tiros tilintarem no material resistente. Retirando o braço da cintura da jovem, Sasuke colocou o fone no ouvido, notando que a companheira fazia a mesma coisa.

"Sai?" – Ela chamou, carregando dois revólveres e engatando-os em suas pernas novamente.

"_Feiosa?"_

"Parem com isso, nós estamos no meio de uma luta. Faz alguma coisa que presta, Sai." – Sasuke retrucou, impaciente.

"_Não gosto de obedecer as suas ordens, mas eu não tenho muita escolha, então virem à direita e matem dois caras_." – Sai respondeu e o Uchiha rapidamente seguiu as instruções do guia, matando dois homens que iriam pegá-los desprevenidos segundos atrás.

"Quem são esses e quantos são?" – Sakura indagou.

_"São cinco capangas do nosso alvo."_

"Três." – Sasuke replicou.

_"Tem um atrás de vocês, dêem o fora daí."_

Antes de sair, Sakura se virou e deu dois tiros no homem que Sai havia acabado de citar, e em seguida, correu junto com Sasuke para trás de um carro, sentindo os tiros passarem bem perto de si.

Agachados atrás do automóvel, Sasuke estava começando a ficar irritado com o fato de Sai estar no comando. Quer dizer, odiava aquele cara. E não só por causa de Sakura, ok? Espere. O que Sakura tinha a ver com isso?.!

_"Eu disse pra sair e não matar." ¬¬_

"Cala a boca." – Sakura respondeu, sem dar muita importância.

O vidro do carro acabou em estilhaços assim que tiros o acertaram, fazendo os dois jovens ficarem mais alerta e Sasuke não perdeu tempo antes de levantar um pouco a cabeça para ver a área e apertou o gatilho do revólver, matando mais um homem.

Sakura retirou uma pequena bola negra do bolso, pressionando um botão vermelho desta e jogando-a por baixo do carro.

"Eles estão na nossa frente?" – Indagou para Sai.

_"Sim, por que?"_

Um sorriso de vitória brotou nos lábios da Haruno e ela não hesitou em pegar um confuso Sasuke pelo braço, fazendo ambos rolarem no chão e pararem um pouco mais distante do automóvel.

"Feiosa?"

"Boom."

Uma explosão foi a única coisa que entrou no campo de visão dos agentes, acabando com uns poucos carros e várias caixas de ferro que estava no campo de destruição da pequena bomba, a qual Sakura havia jogado.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que havia sido uma boa idéia, mas o sentimento de vitória se esvaiu assim que notou um homem vivo, com uma perna sangrando, ainda com um revólver na mão, apesar de estar com bastante dificuldade para levantar do solo.

"Escutem, vocês vão ficar quanto tempo nessa embromação? Ainda temos que acabar com o verdadeiro alvo." – Sai comentou, lembrando aos dois que aqueles eram apenas os capangas.

Esmeralda logo encontrou ônix.

"Eu vou atrás dele e você mata esse idiota." – Sasuke falou e percebeu o cenho franzido da jovem.

"Mas por que eu fico com o mais fraco?.!" – Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios dele.

"Querida, nós falamos sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa."

E sem esperar qualquer soco, chute ou protesto, o Uchiha saiu correndo dali, caçando o verdadeiro alvo, deixando uma Sakura super corada e furiosa.

Querida?.! Oque diabos era aquilo?.!

"Ora, seu..."

"_Que papo foi esse, Feiosa? Eu perdi alguma coisa?" _– Sai indagou, tirando a jovem de seus planos assassinos.

Pegando a metralhadora que estava atravessada em seu corpo, Sakura não teve a menor intenção de esconder a fúria que a corroia no momento e a qual Sasuke iria se arrepender de ter trazido à tona.

"Não interessa." – Sem hesitação, metralhou o único homem vivo, sem piedade, ouvindo a voz de Sai direcionada para o Uchiha em algum lugar daquela cidade:

_"Ei, Sasuke, você tem que dobrar a esquerda. Não, não é essa casa...! Sim, é a outra, e anda logo porque ele já saiu de lá."_

Sakura caminhou até o capanga, segurando apenas um revólver e pisou na costa dele, certificando-se que estava mesmo morto. Seus orbes esmeralda se estreitaram em seguida.

"Sasuke, você vai me pagar."

**_.oOo._**

"Uma casa verde?" – Sakura indagou para o fone em seu ouvido, correndo os olhos verdes para a rua em que estava, notando que esta tinha tudo menos uma casa verde.

_"Não, agora eles estão num depósito."_

"Depósito?"

A jovem estava começando a achar que estava no lugar errado.

_"Esse no final da rua."_

"Certo, já encontrei." – Ela desatou a correr para o dito local, rezando para que a rua continuasse deserta, caso contrário, o que as pessoas diriam ao ver uma mulher de vinte anos com uma metralhadora e dois revólveres engatados nas pernas? No mínimo iria parar na delegacia.

A Haruno abandonou seus devaneios assim que entrou no depósito e seus ouvidos foram recebidos por barulhos de tiros e uma explosão, algo que a fez arquear uma sobrancelha. Será que Sasuke havia trocado de arma?

Avistando-o atrás de enormes caixas de ferro, Sakura correu até ele, tentando ao máximo não aparecer para o alvo, seja onde ele estivesse.

"O que foi aquilo?" – Ela indagou, carregando a metralhadora ao lado do suposto marido, o qual estava com uma granada na boca e apenas mostra o revólver que tinha na mão para a mulher.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas deu uma olhada para trás bem em tempo de ver um homem lançando uma faca na direção de Sasuke. Tudo iria ficar bem caso ele continuasse sentado, mas o Uchiha resolveu levantar justo nessa hora e foi isso que fez a jovem praguejar.

Empurrando-o de leve para o lado, a Haruno acabou por ganhar a faca cravada no braço, espirrando sangue e fazendo-a fechar um dos olhos, em dor, momentaneamente.

Sasuke não pôde ficar mais incrédulo e irritado. Por que ela tinha empurrado-o só pra receber o ataque em seu lugar!

"Sakura, que diabos-?.!"

"Nós conversamos sobre isso em casa, **amor**." – Ela respondeu irônica, retirando a faca do braço, sentindo mais sangue fluir de seu ferimento, mas sem dar importância a isso.

O Uchiha ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos e nem percebeu quando um sorriso maroto adornou sua face, enquanto dava dois tiros contra inimigo.

"O nosso casamento vai ser assim mesmo, é?"

"Quer mudar?" – Sasuke a olhou, ainda sorrindo maroto.

"Acho que isso nós realmente vamos conversar em casa."

Sakura sentiu a face esquentar de leve, enquanto corria os olhos pelo local, com os revólveres em mãos.

"Sasuke, você quis dizer exatamente o que eu entendi?.!"

"Quer que eu responda?"

_"Ei, vocês não podem deixar as declarações pra depois? Ele está fugindo." _– Sai falou, com ar de desinteresse.

"Ele que não se atreva." – Sakura murmurou, estreitando os olhos e atirando em um controle da saída do local, destruindo-o completamente e fazendo com que todas as portas e janelas fechassem.

"Merda." – O homem murmurou, dando alguns passos longe da porta pela qual já ia fugir.

O casal se aproximou em passos tranqüilos, notando apenas nesse momento que o oponente tinha cabelos acinzentados.

"Ótimo, onde está o seu chefe?"

"A rua paralela a essa que nós estamos." – Sakura apontou o revólver para ele, retrucando:

"Mentira."

"Anda logo. Nós não somos muito pacientes." – Sasuke disse, com a face serena.

"Vocês não vão me matar se não querem perder as informações que eu tenho." – O indivíduo desconhecido replicou, com um tom de vitória na voz, mas ganhou apenas duas palavras do Uchiha:

"Quer apostar?"

Isso o fez engolir em seco.

Aqueles agentes não estavam mentindo e certamente suas chances de sair dali com vida eram quase 1...!

"Que merda! Desembucha!" – Sakura esbravejou, irritada, sem retirar a mira do revólver para a cabeça do homem.

Sasuke desviou os olhos negros para ela.

"O que é isso?"

"O que?"

"Esse nervosismo." – A jovem podia apostar que ele queria lhe tirar do sério.

"O que é que tem?"

"Sakura, nunca pensei que você fosse assim."

"E por que o espanto?"

"Como eu posso conviver com você desse jeito?"

Ela se irritou.

"O que?.!"

"Vamos ter uma pequena conversa quando chegarmos em casa." – O Uchiha tinha que admitir que deixar a companheira com aquele olhar de fúria era bom demais. Sensual era a primeira palavra que podia descreve-la naquele momento.

O homem ainda pensou em fazer alguma coisa para escapar, mas o simples movimento de seu pé atraiu a atenção dos dois, fazendo-o desistir de qualquer coisa.

Sakura estreitou mais os olhos, apenas para aumentar o divertimento do 'marido'.

"Sasuke, você quer calar a boca?" – Ele já ia proferir palavras, mas ela o cortou. – "Aliás, lembre-me que você vai fazer um discurso e não ter uma simples conversa comigo."

Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios do rapaz.

"Tem certeza que é só um discurso?" – Sakura apoiou as mãos na cintura, sem acreditar no que estava entendendo.

"Como é?"

"Garanto que você não vai se arrepender."

A jovem corou e já ia retrucar quando a voz de Sai adentrou os ouvidos de ambos pelos fones que ainda usavam, trazendo-os para a missão que executavam no momento.

_"Vocês dois podem dar um tempo com as decla-?"_

"Cala a boca, Sai." – Sem hesitar, ambos tiraram os fones do ouvido e Sakura parecia mais furiosa do que nunca quando voltou a apontar o revólver para o homem, falando:

"Cansei. Escuta, eu vou ser bem direta: ou você fala ou morre."

"Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou-?"

Sakura pressionou o gatilho e o homem caiu morto no chão em míseros segundos.

"Droga, esse pessoal é tão estúpido." – Ela resmungou, guardando o revólver.

Sasuke voltou a colocar o fone.

"O que foi agora?"

"Novas ordens: voltem ao CODA imediatamente."

"Entendido."

**_.oOo._**

Sakura foi a primeira coisa que entrou no campo de visão do Uchiha assim que este abriu a porta da sala, uma entre as quinhentas que existiam na CODA. A jovem estava sentada em um sofá num canto da sala, com os olhos verdes fixos no chão e as mãos delicadas aos lados do esbelto corpo. Aquela seria uma visão ainda mais tentadora, se ela não estivesse com uma parte do braço enfaixado.

Sasuke sabia o motivo daquelas bandagens ligeiramente vermelhas, lembrando que ele próprio possuía uma no ombro.

Caminhando até a amiga, o agente sentou ao lado dela, atraindo a atenção daqueles orbes esmeralda, fazendo seu coração acelerar um pouco. Observando o ferimento da Haruno, Sasuke tocou de leve seu braço, indagando:

"Foi profundo?" – Sakura balançou a cabeça, negativamente, fazendo seus cabelos róseos se movimentarem de forma suave.

"Não. Eu já tive ferimentos piores." – Um sorriso tomou conta de sua face. – "Você está preocupado comigo?"

Sasuke sorriu, maroto, pegando a mão da jovem e deixando suas alianças lado a lado, sem realmente se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

"Nós somos casados." – Ele murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

"Supostamente casados." – Sakura retrucou, imitando o sorriso do rapaz.

Droga. Ela era boa.

"Sim, e eu estou supostamente preocupado com você."

Suas faces haviam perdido a distância de antes e suas respirações chegavam a se mesclar amistosamente.

"Que pena." – A mulher falou, com um frágil sorriso no rosto. – "Eu estava preocupada de verdade com você."

Sasuke se deixou perder naquelas piscinas brilhantes esverdeadas, perdendo também o controle sobre seus pensamentos e ações. Aquele sorriso dela havia mexido com seu coração mais do que imaginara... Até porque era o primeiro que compartilhavam.

Um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios assim que murmurou:

"Agora sim você está sendo uma boa esposa." – Sasuke não estava mais agüentando aquela distância que separava seus lábios. Por que estava sendo tão difícil alcançá-los mesmo que a distância fosse meros milímetros?

A porta do aposento se abriu de súbito, agitando o ar acima da cabeça do casal, fazendo-os se afastarem rapidamente.

"Então a missão-... Er, vocês podiam fazer isso num quarto?" – Kakashi falou, mantendo seu semblante de tédio.

"Nós estamos em um, se você ainda não percebeu." – Sasuke respondeu, com os orbes negros estreitados.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a vermelhidão da Haruno e ela não hesitou em bater no companheiro, gritando:

"Fica quieto!" – Kakashi sorriu com uma gota.

"Bom, vamos chamar isso de progresso." – Comentou. Pelo menos eles estavam se dando bem.

"O que você quer?" – Sasuke indagou com calma na voz sexy, enquanto retirava um bandeid da face.

"Conseguiram a informação?"

"Não, ele preferiu morrer." – Sakura respondeu, sem dar muita importância a isso.

"Na verdade, a Sakura foi precipitada demais." – O Uchiha argumentou.

Ele estava querendo briga.

"Ele ia falar que não nos diria nada, Sasuke. Eu já participei de inúmeras missões e sei quando o cara é resistente." – O jovem ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Kakashi.

"Ok, deixem a discussão pra mais tarde." – O mais velho suspirou.

Estava realmente surpreso como aqueles dois ainda estavam vivos mesmo depois de um dia debaixo do mesmo teto.

Um barulho do lado de fora adentrou os ouvidos dos presentes naquela sala, cortando o ar hostil sobre Sasuke e Sakura e fazendo todos arquearem uma sobrancelha. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça deles: Naruto devia estar lá fora.

A porta do aposento se abriu mais uma vez com estrondo, e uma mulher loira com enormes peitos se juntou ao grupo, parecendo a reencarnação da fúria em pessoa.

"Tsunade-sama, o que foi aquilo?" o.o – Sakura indagou, assustada com a chefa, a qual apenas rosnou, deixando Kakashi responder:

"Provavelmente Jiraya-sama estava fazendo gracinhas pra cima dela." – Um suspiro escapou os lábios de Sasuke e Sakura apenas sorriu, com uma gota descendo por sua cabeça.

Tsunade respirou fundo pela terceira vez e tentou afastar a vontade de sair caçando o homem tarado para lhe descer a porrada e talvez alguns tiros.

"Deixando o meu problema de lado, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês não conseguiram nenhuma informação sobre o Orochimaru." – Ela falou, olhando-os com seus orbes profundos e avaliadores de sempre.

Sasuke olhou de relance para Sakura e resolveu tomar a palavra:

"Sim, aquele cara não quis falar." – Não havia sido exatamente assim, mas pelo menos a Haruno iria lhe dever uma. Um beijo, não seria nada mal. Ou quem sabe algo mais, não é?

"Tudo bem, então vocês irão para o apartamento esperar novas ordens." – Tsunade comentou, tirando o Uchiha de seus devaneios eróticos.

Os dois agentes assentiram e se retiraram do quarto, sem terem idéia que Kakashi olhou a chefa em seguida.

"Não seria bom pedir pra que se comportassem?"

"Você acha que eles não têm juízo?"

"Com aquelas alianças e sozinhos no apartamento? Não."

Tsuzuku...

* * *

**Kiyuii-chan falando: (xD)**

**Nossa, cansei x.x Gente, nem tenho comentários porque eu to cansada de digitar, então... apenas deixem reviews, please XD E muito obrigada a:**

Oo-Sakura Tenten-oO

Gisah-chan

Gemini Sakura

Hyuuga Tha

Adriana Paiva

Uchiha Lara

NaNe

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Raven Ashtart

nanny

Ika

**Arigatou mesmo!.!.!.!**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
